She will pay
by Trekkiewhoviansmurf
Summary: Three brutal murders, a missing girl, a mysterious note on the wall and no leads. What will Skulduggery and Valkyrie do? WARNING: Contains torture and violence. If you don't like that sort of thing, don't read. You have been warned.
1. She will pay

This begins when Valkyrie is 18 years old.

* * *

The girl sat, slumped against the wall. Her right leg was stretched out, hiding her left foot which rested under her knee and her eyes were closed. She was asleep but she didn't look peaceful. In fact she looked like she was having a nightmare. Really, the man watching her reflected, she was living one.

The door opened and, in the same second, the girl jumped up. She pressed herself against the wall and didn't move as the man moved closer to her. She had learnt not to move over the past few days because it would give him a reason to hurt her. She didn't know why she was there or where there was, or what would happen to her in the end. She just knew that he enjoyed hurting her and if she stayed quiet and didn't fight he would get bored more quickly. At first she had fought and tried to run but he found it funny to stop her. He ran the back of one gloved hand over her cheek in a cruel mockery of a caress and she shuddered, despite trying not to. Suddenly he backhanded her and she was thrown into the wall and collapsed. Slowly, so the girl could see as she pushed herself up, he pull off his glove. She closed her eyes in terror and he crouched next to her quivering form. Gently he touched her cheek and she screamed as pain coursed through her body, turning her brain to sludge. She couldn't think through the terrible burning, throbbing, stabbing, tearing, pulsing, aching, drumming, piercing pain. It writhed within her. Growing as the mage ordered it to and she continued to scream.

* * *

Valkyrie looked at the mountain of paperwork and sighed. Normally Skulduggery would do the paperwork but he insisted that she needed to learn how to do it. He was humming quite happily as he filled in form after form. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" She grumbled.

"No, I would much rather be on a case but it is necessary."

"I meant making me do paperwork."

"Oh, yes, I am rather."

"That's horrible, you know." She growled.

"It's not that bad. Think about it though. You'll be able to say that you…" Finding out just what she would be able to say was cut off by the phone ringing. Skulduggery picked it up. "Skulduggery Pleasant here." There were several seconds of silence. "I see. We'll be there in a few minutes." He put the phone down. "We have a case."

Valkyrie started to grin. "Does that mean no more paperwork?"

Skulduggery sighed. "Yes, Valkyrie, it does." He sounded resigned.

As quietly as possible Skulduggery opened the door. They saw the blood spatter on the wall instantly. Skulduggery pulled out his gun and Valkyrie summoned fire. He pushed the door open further and they saw the first body, or most of it anyway. They made their way past what was left of a torso and legs and a few steps later the head and towards the kitchen. In total they found three bodies of mages which were completely mangled. Valkyrie didn't think that she'd seen anything worse in all her years of working with the skeleton detective. But there was one clue. A large sign written across the walls in blood.

"She will pay"

They didn't know who 'she' was but they intended to find out. With surprisingly little digging they found that the three mages were siblings and one of them had a daughter who was 14 and she had disappeared. She was interested in necromancy and elemental magic but there weren't any reasons to hurt her or her family as far as they could see. With no other leads all they could do was wait.


	2. An absence of dust

**DISCLAIMER: I own very little of this. I own the plot and the characters I have invented but all the good stuff belongs the Derek Landy.**

**Thank you to ****Fire Kitty 12**** for reviewing.**

* * *

Two years later… (that makes Valkyrie 20)

"Oh, do be quiet. I really have had enough of you." Skulduggery growled at the man in the back of the Bentley who wouldn't stop moaning. Valkyrie smiled. The idiot man in the back kept complaining. Eventually they arrived at the Sanctuary and got out. The man was taken to an interrogation room and the two detectives left him for a while.

* * *

"What are we going to do with him?" Valkyrie asked.

"The normal. Ask him some questions. He might know something useful." Skulduggery stood up. "Let's go. He's waited for long enough." Valkyrie got up and followed him to the interrogation room. They entered without speaking. The man looked up.

"I haven't done anything wrong. You don't have any reason to keep me here."

"You talk too much." Valkyrie pointed out.

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"Stop." Skulduggery interrupted. "You're here because you tried to kill me. And failed, obviously but the point is you tried to kill me."

"I didn't."

"Don't contradict me when I know it's true."

"Okay, so I tried to kill you but I have information about a kidnapping." He said desperately.

"Go on." Skulduggery said.

"Well, two years ago there was a girl kidnapped and her mother was killed and so were her brother and sister. No-one knows what happened but I know who killed them and who kidnapped the girl."

"Go on."

"I want a deal before I say anything else." Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie who smiled.

* * *

Valkyrie stretched as she got out of the car and looked around. "This is it?" She asked, unimpressed by rundown house in front of her. Skulduggery shrugged and knocked on the door. No-one answered so he kicked it down, holding his gun out in front of him. Valkyrie summoned fire and followed him inside. There was a staircase in front of them which lead down to a basement.

"Down we go." Skulduggery whispered. When they got down to the bottom he also summoned fire and they saw what looked like a dungeon. "Medieval."

"I'd noticed."

"Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain. So nice to meet you." A voice came out of the shadows behind them and they both jumped and spun around. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. Would you mind telling me why you are here?" He had a silky voice which Valkyrie instantly distrusted.

"We were told that you might have something to do with a kidnapping, Merciless Cruel." Skulduggery said, not lowering his gun. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Kidnapping. If I do then I don't remember." He smiled, icily.

"Then you won't mind if we have a look around."

"Be my guest." They moved along the corridor, looking into each room as they went.

As soon as the detectives were gone he opened a secret door in the wall he had been standing in front of. It opened onto a whole new area. Slowly he walked towards the only occupied cell.

She lay shaking under a thin blanket. The cell was freezing and the hard stone floor aggravated her near fatal injuries. Time had lost all meaning to her. She didn't have any idea if it was day or night or even what year it was. There was only pain which changed in its intensity. Too infrequently she was given food and water. She had become thin and even paler than her skin had been. Before it always had a healthy glow even if it was light but now it had turned dead body colour and she seemed to have lost the will to live. He entered the room again and she didn't move so he kicked her. Groaning she forced herself up, eyes dead and empty. If your eyes really are the windows to your soul then she had lost her soul or it had curled up so small that no-one and nothing could bring it back. He kicked her around for a while then dragged her to another cell. It had chains hanging from the walls and ceiling. He put metal cuffs around her painfully small wrists which were scarred from all the other times they'd been around her wrists and pulled the chain so she had to stand on tip toe to take the weight off her arms. He stood behind her and softly ran his hands down her body. She didn't react. Her lack of reaction annoyed him and he frowned. She was less interesting like this, so lethargic but he knew how to make her scream. He touched the skin on her scared back with his bare hand and she thrashed against her chains in agony and screamed.

Skulduggery paced his office. "Stop pacing or I will pull your legs off." Valkyrie threatened.

"There was something missing. I know it."

"You want to go back and check it when he's not there, don't you?"

"When did you learn to read me so well?" He asked.

They watched the house until they saw Merciless Cruel leave and then crept up to the front door. Within seconds Skulduggery had picked the lock and they were inside. Again they descended the stairs and prowled through the rooms. "Skulduggery." Valkyrie whispered.

"Yes, have you found something?"

"Dust. Well, an absence of dust might be a better way of putting it." Skulduggery walked over to where she was and looked at the ground.

"You are nearly as good as I am."

"Thank you, I think." She smiled as Skulduggery started tapping the wall. He worked his way along it until there was a decidedly hollow sound. Gently he pushed it and a door sized section of the wall slid away. "Well, that was easy." She muttered.

* * *

Somewhere, several miles away, Merciless Cruel was alerted to the fact that there were intruders in the most secret part of his house. He smiled mirthlessly; the skeleton and his sidekick had found their way in. Quickly he turned his car around and drove back to his house.


	3. Genesis Sane

**Thank you for all the reviews**

* * *

Slowly the pair walked through the dusty rooms, looking for the girl. There were no noises apart from their footsteps and Valkyrie's breathes, Skulduggery not needing to breathe because he was a skeleton. They didn't talk because the whole area seemed to be holding its breath. Then Valkyrie tripped. Skulduggery spun around, ready to fight, and saw her getting up. He raised a metaphorical eyebrow. "Shut up." She said, embarrassed.

"I didn't say anything." The skeleton protested.

"You were thinking it very loudly though." She growly and he decided to leave it. They carried on, slightly more relaxed until one of the doors they tried didn't open.

"Would you like to do the honours?" Skulduggery asked.

"It would be a pleasure." She kicked the door, strengthening it with air, and it flew open.

"No magic protecting it." Skulduggery muttered. "That is odd." He stepped through the door slowly and looked around. The room was completely empty. "Why lock the door when there's nothing in the room." He asked no-one in particular.

"Umm, maybe because what is in the room is hidden." Valkyrie suggested.

"You know, that's not a bad idea."

"Of course it's not a bad idea. It is my idea." She said smugly. For several minutes they searched the room but there really didn't seem to be anything there so they carried on. More empty rooms and corridors passed. They came to a dead end with only one door in it.

* * *

They walked towards it slowly, as though it would jump out and bite. There was a crash behind them and Merciless Cruel rounded the corner. "I thought that I had managed to get rid of you but obviously not."

"Valkyrie, don't let your skin touch his." Skulduggery warned.

"Why not?" She raised eyebrow.

"He's an adept and it wouldn't be good."

Merciless Cruel was getting bored of waiting. "Time to end this."

"End what?" Skulduggery asked, cocking his head slightly. "Waiting or talking?"

"Both." Merciless Cruel jumped an unnaturally long distance and Skulduggery used the air to hold him still.

"Well that was disappointing." Skulduggery said as Merciless spluttered in rage and disbelief, still stuck in mid-air. "Valkyrie would you mind?" He asked holding out shackles. She took them with a slight smile and snapped them shut around the man's wrists. Then she punched him. "Why did you do that?" Skulduggery asked as the man collapsed, unconscious, to the floor.

"I wanted a proper fight." She said with a grin and he shook his head. They opened the last door and it took Valkyrie's eyes a moment to adjust.

* * *

A girl was curled up in the corner. They moved towards her slowly. The girl was wearing a tattered dress which was once white but had long since turned to greys and browns and the occasional red streak. Her skin was in a similar state but there were many bright red slashes across it. Her long blond hair was matted and greasy and limp. She didn't move as they approached. All around the cell there were dried blood marks but under the girl there was a pool of slightly sticky crimson. Valkyrie knelt beside her and she whimpered. "Hey," She said softly to the girl. "What's your name?" The girl didn't look up or try to speak. "I'm Valkyrie Cain and this is Skulduggery Pleasant. We're here to take you somewhere safe." As gently as possible, Valkyrie put a hand on her shoulder. She drew back, pressing herself against the wall. "We won't hurt you. Is your name Aurora Drew?"

"No, not anymore." She whispered. It had been a long time since she had last spoken. Her voice was strained from screams.

"What's your name now?" Valkyrie asked quietly, smiling encouragingly. Skulduggery hung back, letting Valkyrie gain the girl's trust.

"Genesis Sane." She said quietly. Her breathing was laboured and getting worse.

"We're going to get you out of here." She said. Genesis didn't reply. She seemed to be fading into unconsciousness. "Skulduggery." He moved closer and used air to lift her and float her down the corridor.


	4. Skeleton

**I'm sorry it took so long. It was my sister's birthday and school's started again.**

* * *

Skulduggery put Genesis into the back of the Bentley and got into the front. Valkyrie slid in next to him. They didn't talk all the way back the Sanctuary. Once there, Skulduggery used the air again to move the girl. They went to find Nye. Nye was, as usual, was in the infirmary. "What is wrong this time?"

"She's been hurt." Skulduggery said, placing her on a bed. Nye bent over her and started to work.

* * *

Genesis woke up slowly. She first became aware of the absence of pain. She had grown so used to being in pain that the absence of pain was quite odd, a bit like if you've got used to sleeping with a noise and then one night it isn't there anymore. She opened her eyes and blinked. She wasn't in the cell anymore. Then she remembered what happened before. The girl and the skeleton. Anybody would be completely confused after that. The door to the room she was in opened and she sat up. Valkyrie entered the room and smiled when she saw that Genesis was awake. "Hey, how d'you feel?"

"Better, thanks." She said softly.

"Good. Doctor Nye fixed you up the best it could but it'll take a while for the scarring to fade."

"He can get rid of scars." She said, surprised.

"Not he, it. And yes, it can, given time." She smiled. "I know, it's confusing."

"Where are we?" She spoke very quietly.

Valkyrie looked around the room. "In a room." She said after several seconds pretending to contemplate it. Genesis smiled. "Okay, we're in the Sanctuary so you'll be safe here."

"Thank you for finding me." Genesis said quietly.

"You don't need to thank me for that. It's my job." She said. "Do you want to come to meet Skulduggery? He was there when we found you."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but, isn't he a skeleton? I mean…"

"Yes, he is. It's a long and extremely complicated story. Why don't we go and find him. It might be easier for you to believe it then." Genesis got up and swayed alarmingly. Valkyrie took hold of her arm and she jerked away then fell. "Are you alright?" Valkyrie asked. She nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Not really." Genesis pushed herself up slowly. "I'm just a little bit dizzy." She leant against the bed.

"When did you last have something to eat?" She asked. Genesis shrugged. "Come on. You need to have something to eat and then you need to sleep, at least, that's what Doctor Nye said." More carefully Valkyrie took her arm to steady her.

* * *

Skulduggery was waiting just outside the room. Genesis stared at him. "You really are a skeleton." She said slowly.

"Last time I checked. Don't worry. Normal people don't get used to it." Valkyrie punched his arm. "Not that I mean you aren't normal because I could never mean that." She glared at him. "How do you feel?" He asked quickly.

"Better, thanks." She smiled slightly. "How did you end up as a skeleton?"

"That is a long story and one I am not going to tell you now. We're going to take you to a safe house because Mr Cruel says that he was working with two other people."

Genesis frowned. "I only met one other person."

"Do you know who?"

"Not really. I can describe him. He had blonde hair, always wore sunglasses and had a straight razor which he never put down."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Valkyrie asked with a smile starting to form.

"I think that I'm thinking what you're thinking." Skulduggery said.

"Billy-Ray Sanguine." Valkyrie grinned.

"We should probably tell Tanith. She will want to get him back for what happened."

"This is going to be fun."

"Am I missing something?" Genesis asked.

Valkyrie looked at her. "Are you English? You have an English accent."

"I grew up there." She said.

"Tanith's English too. She says that she doesn't have an accent."

"That's because she can't hear it. You would say that you don't have an accent, wouldn't you? But to me you have an Irish accent."

She thought about it for several seconds. "I…shut up." She laughed.


	5. Undergound, overground

**I am assuming that, at some point in the next two books, they get the remnant out of Tanith **

**and Tanith doesn't kill Sanguine the moment she sees him, which is unlikely.**

* * *

Tanith jumped up as Fletcher appeared in her apartment. "What do you want? And when will you learn to knock?" She snapped.

"I can't knock if I'm teleporting."

"You can appear outside the room and knock."

"Someone might see me."

"Whatever. Why are you here?"

"We thought that you might enjoy getting your own back on Billy-Ray Sanguine."

Tanith grinned. "You found him?"

"Not yet but we have lead and if it's him we need someone to punch him in the face." Fletcher joked.

"When do we leave?" Tanith asked, looking happier than she had in a long time.

* * *

Fletcher appeared in front of Valkyrie and she shrieked. Tanith tried to hide her laughter, and failed. "It's not funny."

"Yes," Tanith said, still laughing, "It is."

"Alright you two. That's enough." Skulduggery chided. "Has Fletcher filled you in?"

"Yes."

"This is Genesis Sane."  
"Hi, I'm Tanith Low." She put her hand out and Genesis shook it. "Fletcher described you quite well. There are some things I didn't need to know though, like…"

"Anyway," Fletcher interrupted. "What's the plan?" Tanith smirked.

"Well, Tanith. That's half the reason we need you."

* * *

Tanith grumbled from the back of the car all the way to Billy-Ray Sanguine's house. She didn't want to go back there. Too much had happened in the years she had been inhabited by the remnant. Genesis sat, staring out of the window. She had barely spoken since she found out they were going to the going to see him. Valkyrie thought she was scared but she didn't know what to say. Skulduggery drove quickly. He wasn't sure what to expect when he told Tanith that they were going back to that house but she hadn't actually killed anyone so it hadn't been a complete disaster. He pulled into the drive and they all piled out. Genesis stayed slightly behind Valkyrie. Tanith put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. "You okay?" She asked quietly. Genesis nodded, not trusting her voice. "You could wait out here if you wanted to."

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She sounded like she was trying to reassure herself.

* * *

Suddenly the ground in front of them started to crack and Billy-Ray Sanguine appeared. He looked around. "What are you all doing here?" He asked. "And who's the lil' darlin' over there?" He asked, spotting Genesis who was doing her best to stay out of his sight.

"Careful," Valkyrie said, smiling. "You wouldn't like you lose that razor again, would you?"

"And you wouldn't like to get cut, would you?"

"Threatening me. That could get you in trouble, couldn't it Skulduggery?"

"It could." Skulduggery agreed. "So why don't you just answer some questions and we can all go home."

"This is my home, Mr Funnybones. I live here. You know that, don't you, Tanith?"

"I wouldn't, Sanguine. I'm not in a good mood." Tanith said, unsheathing her sword.

"Okay, take it easy." He said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "I ain't gonna try anything."

"Genesis, come here." Skulduggery said, beckoning her forward without taking his eyes of Sanguine. Genesis moved forwards slowly. "Do you recognise him?" Just before she answered Sanguine shook his head ever so slightly. She froze up, staring at him. Her face had gone completely white and she was trembling.

"Genesis," Valkyrie said softly. "Genesis, do you recognise him?" She didn't speak.

Skulduggery put a hand on her shoulder. "Genesis." She jumped and turned around. "Are you okay?" She nodded silently. "Do you recognise him?" Very slowly she risked a look over her shoulder. The ground around Sanguine's feet started to crack and he disappeared. "Valkyrie, get Genesis out of here, now." Valkyrie took Genesis by the arm and started to pull her out of the way. Then the ground underneath her started to crack and she screamed as she was dragged under the ground.


	6. Boss

"Don't fight lil'darlin' or I'll leave you here." She clung to him, completely terrified. He could feel her shaking and put his hand on the back of her head to calm her. "I'm not going to hurt you as long as you behave." Gently, Sanguine pulled her head closer to him until she gave in and let her head rest of his shoulder. "There we are." He said soothingly. "Stay calm and relax. You'll be fine." He smiled even though she couldn't see it. "Aurora, or should I say Genesis? You took a name at last. I was beginning to wonder if you ever would. What's your full name?"

"Genesis Sane." She whispered.

"Why 'Sane'?" He asked. She didn't answer him. After a few more seconds he sighed. "Well, since I've got you I had better take you to see my boss. Hold on tight." He warned as the rumbling began again and she held on even tighter.

* * *

They came through the floor of a room, although it might be better described as a cell. Genesis squinted because, after the complete darkness, even the dim light seemed bright. Sanguine tugged her over to the bed and forced her to sit before cuffing her hands to the bedstead. Then he sank back into the floor. As soon as he was out of sight, Genesis pulled against the heavy metal cuffs. They didn't give but they did cut into her wrists. She closed her eyes and shook with silent sobs.

* * *

As the rumbling stopped, Cruel opened his eyes and saw that the girl had fallen asleep. She looked a lot better than when he had last seen her. Some colour had returned to her cheeks and didn't have any open cuts. Billy-Ray Sanguine smiled when he saw the sleeping girl. Obviously she hadn't realised what was going to happen to her. Cruel moved a chair so that it was right next to the bed and sat on it before shaking Genesis awake gently. She shifted before opening her eyes. Cruel smiled as a look of horror crossed on her face before being replaced by absolute terror. "Hello, Genesis. You didn't tell me that you had taken a name." He said, still smiling. "What did you tell the Cain girl and the skeleton?"

"I didn't tell them anything." She looked like she was about to cry.

"I don't believe you." She closed her eyes and turned her head away, scared.

* * *

"How do we get her back?" Valkyrie asked. Genesis had only been taken a few minutes before but she was worried about the girl, particularly after all she had been through.

"I think that we should talk to Cruel again. Maybe he will say something useful."

"What do you think's going to happen her?" Tanith asked.

"Nothing's going to happen to her, Tanith. Sanguine won't want to upset you. He'll probably hide her away somewhere and we'll find her and get her back." Skulduggery said brightly.

"You are so full of yourself." Valkyrie sighed.

"I have good reason to be."

* * *

They went back to the sanctuary after searching the house and finding nothing. Tanith was particularly quiet, probably wishing she had killed Sanguine on sight. As soon as they got to the sanctuary they went down to Cruel's cell. Skulduggery opened the door and stopped, blocking the doorway. "What's wrong?" Tanith asked.

"He's not here."

"What?" Valkyrie pushed past. "Where did he go?"

"I think that I have a clue." Tanith said. She pointed at the cracked wall. "Billy-Ray Sanguine. Am I allowed to stab him next time we meet?"

"I think so, Tanith." Skulduggery said, staring at the cracks.

"That's not fair, I wanted to stab him." Valkyrie complained.

"Tough." Tanith said. "You stabbed him last time anyway, so it's my turn." Skulduggery shook his head. They really did act like children sometimes.

"Maybe we should try to find him first." He suggested tired of their bickering.

* * *

Merciless Cruel touched Genesis' arm and she flinched. "What did you tell them?"

"I didn't tell them anything."

"How did they know to go after Sanguine then?" She didn't answer or look at him. "I though so." A phone ringing stopped him continuing. He dug in one of his pockets for a moment and pulled out a phone. He moved away from Genesis and spoke quietly. Then he snapped it shut. "It seems that my boss wants to talk to you. I suggest that you don't upset him, he doesn't take it lightly." Sanguine un-cuffed one wrist then pulled her up and re-cuffed it behind her quickly. He shoved her forward and she stumbled before regaining her balance. Cruel raised one eyebrow but didn't comment on his treatment of her.

* * *

They lead her through corridors until they got to a room with a large fireplace. In the fireplace was a fire, the normal thing, and there were several chairs around it. Genesis didn't object as she was pulled towards the dancing flames. Her eyes were downcast and she looked forlorn and broken. She saw that there was a man sitting in the chair directly opposite the fire. As they moved further around she frowned, recognising the man but not believing her eyes because the man had died years before. She shrank back from him when he looked up at her. He was tall with short black hair. His lips were thin and his eyes emerald which glittered in the fire light. He wore a suit and his right hand was covered by a black glove.

* * *

**I hope you can guess who has turned up. The glove is a bit of a giveaway.**

**Next chapter should come fairly soon but I have a German controlled assessment so it may take a while.**


	7. Meeting a dead man

**Sorry it took so long. I had school. I want to update again this weekend but no promises.**

* * *

Neferian Serpine sat in the high backed armchair without moving. He watched the girl. She was pale and trembling. "Good evening child." He said softly. She didn't respond. He hadn't expected her to. She had lived in complete terror for two years and now a supposedly dead man was talking to her. "Do you know who I am?"

Genesis nodded slowly. "You're Neferian Serpine."

"Yes."

"You died. Skulduggery Pleasant killed you." She said slowly.

This happened every time he met someone new. "No, he killed the Neferian Serpine in this universe. I am very much alive and from another universe. How old are you?"

"16."

"That is perfect." He said smiling. "You look a lot like her. More like her than last time I saw you." Genesis frowned.

"Like who? And when did you last see me?"

"I saw you when we first kidnapped you. You were unconscious at the time so I'm not surprised that you don't remember me."

"Who do I look like?"

"Someone important. She looks a lot more like her, doesn't she?" Serpine looked at Cruel.

"She has grown more like her. Maybe that's why Pleasant looked for her so hard."  
"Who?" Genesis asked, getting more irate.

"Skulduggery's daughter. In this universe I killed her."

* * *

Genesis blinked several times. Serpine smiled. "I enjoyed torturing her and I have no doubt that I will enjoy torturing you." She took a step back, into Sanguine who put a restraining hand around her arm.

"Don't go running away lil' darlin', the fun's barely begun." She turned even whiter and tried to pull away again but he didn't let go.

Serpine stood up. He was even taller than she had expected. "I'm sure that you've heard of my right hand." He smiled. "But have you heard the other things I can do? I think not." He put his left hand out, pointing at her. Sanguine moved out of the way, leaving her cowering in front of the fire. She turned her head away from him. Slowly, he started moving his fingers and she screamed.

* * *

Genesis curled up in the small cell, crying. There was dried blood down the left side of her face from slamming into the hearth. Her hands were still shackled behind her and she looked almost unconscious. Serpine stood over her but she didn't move. He noted how light her breathing was and how her eyes fluttered occasionally. She wouldn't be causing problems any time soon. After a few minutes he left her. There were other things he needed to organise before Skulduggery arrived. He smiled at the thought of what he would do.


	8. Into the Castle

**Another chapter and there might be one tomorrow. It depends on how much prep (homework) I can be bothered to do.**

* * *

Valkyrie paced in front of Skulduggery, trying to concentrate. "Will you please sit down?" Skulduggery asked for the tenth time.

"No, I won't. It helps me think. We have to find her as soon as possible."

"I know that Val, but pacing won't help." He sighed. "We'll find her. We know that Sanguine has got her and he broke Merciless out. We know that they're working together but who is the third person?"

"We don't actually know that there is a third person. He might have been lying." Valkyrie pointed out.

"Where else might he have gone? We don't know about any other hideouts so he must have gone to somewhere new. Merciless will know not to go back to his house so what does that leave us with?"

Valkyrie thought for a moment. "Nothing. It leaves us with nothing."

"Ah, that's a problem." Valkyrie rolled her eyes at him and he smiled, or he would have smiled if he had a mouth. "We could always talk to a sensitive." He suggested.

* * *

Valkyrie sighed as Skulduggery knocked on Finbar Wrong's door. "Hey, Skulman. It's been a long time."

"Yeah, I know. Finbar, do you think you could find someone for us?"

"Sure, sure. Do you want to see Sharon?" He moved back so they could get in.

Skulduggery glanced at Valkyrie. "It's okay. We just need to find someone."

"Oh yeah. Who are you looking for?"

"A girl, called Genesis Sane." They followed him up the stairs.

"Okay," He said absently, looking for something. He found it and spread it on the desk. It was a large map of Ireland. "She is still in Ireland, isn't she?"

"Probably. Do you think you can find her?"

"Oh, yeah, sure I can. Just give me a minute." He sat down and closed his eyes. His hands seemed to drift randomly over the paper. Valkyrie raised one eyebrow at Skulduggery as they waited for Finbar to say something. "Here." He brought his finger down on the map and Valkyrie jumped. They both leaned in.

"Are you sure?" Skulduggery asked.

"Yep, why?"

"That," Skulduggery said slowly. "Is Nefarian Serpine's castle."

"But why would they go there?" Valkyrie asked.

"I don't know. But we're going to find out."

* * *

Valkyrie looked at the large wall just in front of them. "Does this remind you of all those years ago? When Serpine was waiting in there?"

"Not really because I was in there too and you were coming to rescue me." He pointed out.

"Oh yeah. That's right."

"Don't start. We need to get to inside." Valkyrie rolled her eyes at him and used the air to carry her up and over the wall. Skulduggery followed a moment later and landed next to her. "So far so good." He whispered. They started towards the castle, moving slowly and quietly.

"How do we get in?" Valkyrie asked when they were getting close.

"I thought that we could just go in through the front door."

"Ha ha, how really?" He didn't answer. "You're not serious are you? You're completely insane."

"I've been called worse. And I was joking. But I don't know how to get in yet. How did you get in last time?"

"We used some cleavers to distract the Hollow men and Tanith undid the lock. This time we don't have any Hollow men to deal with but we don't have a Tanith at the moment."

"We do have phones and Fletcher though." He pulled out his phone.

* * *

Fletcher knocked on Tanith's door; she was staying in the Irish Sanctuary until they found Genesis. She opened it and Fletcher was surprised to see her wrapped in a dressing gown. "Better than last time." She commented. "If you had appeared in my room I would have killed you."

"Skulduggery and Valkyrie need your help. Something to do with getting into a Serpine's castle." He said without any preamble.

"Serpine's Castle?" She frowned as he nodded. "Why there?"

"No idea and who is this Serpine?"

"Long story. Have you been to the castle before?"

"No but I've been close to it so we're teleporting there and then Skulduggery's picking us up." Tanith nodded.

"Just give me a minute and I'll be ready." She ducked back behind the door and shut it firmly.

* * *

Half an hour later Valkyrie, Fletcher, Skulduggery and Tanith were over the wall and walking towards the castle. Fletcher had complained until Tanith threatened to cut off his tongue out. They got quieter as they approached until no-one said anything. The final stretch they dashed across and Tanith put her hand on the lock and twisted. It clicked open and they entered. "Déjà vu." Tanith whispered.

Valkyrie smiled and whispered back, "I know what you mean."

"I don't." Skulduggery whispered as they made their way down the stairs and towards the basement.

"Looks like a dungeon." Fletcher commented as they went further into the castle.

"We should split up." Tanith said looking around.

"Come on, Fletcher." Valkyrie said taking his arm. "Let's go."

"What? Why are we going together?" He asked, baffled.

"Why not? If we get into trouble you can get us out again and strangely enough I quite like your company on occasion." Valkyrie flicked her dark hair over her shoulder and smiled. "You don't need to look so shocked." He closed his mouth with a snap and Valkyrie grinned even more broadly. They set off and Tanith and Skulduggery watched them go, perplexed.

* * *

Valkyrie crept along that corridors, glancing through every door they went passed in case she Genesis was in there. They took one side of the corridor each and didn't speak much. "Still nothing."

"Same here." Valkyrie leant against the wall. "How many rooms do you think there are?"

"Absolutely no idea. You got any guesses?"

"Nope." Fletcher ran a hand through his hair, making it look even worse in Valkyrie's opinion. Then Tanith and Skulduggery came running around the corner.

"They know we're here." Skulduggery said quickly. Suddenly a hand came out of the ground and grabbed Tanith's ankle, dragging her down. She screamed before the ground covered her over.

* * *

Sanguine put a hand over Tanith's mouth. "Be quiet." She struggled against him. "If you don't stop I'll leave you here and if you kill me you'll only have my body until you die." He whispered into her ear. She tensed and fell silent and still. "That's better. Now, lil' darlin', if you'll just put these cuffs on." He said, pressing it into her hand. She glared at him, knowing he could see, before snapping them around one wrist. "Now the other, behind your back. Don't want any trouble now, do we, darlin'?"

Tanith sighed loudly. "I hate you." She muttered and put it on. Then, suddenly they were traveling upwards. Although she would never admit it, Tanith didn't like not being able to hang onto him because he could let go at any moment. They burst into the seemingly bright light. After blinking for several seconds, Tanith drew a sharp breath.

* * *

**Where is she? You'll probably find out in the next chapter :)**


	9. Trap

**Second update in two days. I am very pleased with myself. Thank you for the reveiws, follows and favourits.**

* * *

Skulduggery swore loudly and Valkyrie hit him for it. "Stop hitting me. It hurts."

"That's the idea." She told him. "Where do you think she is? Either of them?"

"I don't know but we will get them back." There was a low rumbling and they all jumped back as Sanguine came through. Skulduggery pulled out his revolver, aiming for his head.

"No need for threats now." The Texan drawled. "I'm just here to warn y'all that if you don't stop now something bad will happen to Tanith. I won't be seeing you any time soon if you value Tanith's life. Y'all got that?" They didn't answer so he shrugged and descended back through the floor.

"We're not taking any notice of that, are we?" Valkyrie said with a slight smiled.

"No, we aren't." Skulduggery said. Fletcher just sighed and shook his head before following them.

* * *

"You." Tanith spat, glaring at Serpine who was standing just in front of her. She tried to pull away from Sanguine but he flicked his razor so it was just next to her throat. Tanith wasn't stupid so she stop struggling and settled for glaring.

"I thought you were going to bring the other girl." Serpine said lazily.

"She was closer and we have some unfinished business."

"Doesn't matter really. Either will work." He moved closer and studied the woman's face closely. "Put her with the other and then get Dusk."

"Dusk is here?" A look of worry crossed her face for a split second.

Serpine smiled. "Indeed he is."

Tanith frowned. "I don't like it when you smile." She declared. "It means that you're up to something."

"I suggest you don't upset Dusk or you might find yourself in a bad situation." Sanguine pulled her away and she went unwillingly down the corridor and through one of the doors. Serpine swept along behind, smiling sinisterly.

* * *

After the fiasco with Tanith and Sanguine, Skulduggery, Valkyrie and Fletcher stayed together, moving along the corridors quickly and efficiently. They wound their way through the rabbit warren until Skulduggery stopped them. "This way." He said quietly, pointing to their left.

"How do you know?" Fletcher asked.

Valkyrie answered. "He's reading disturbances in the air."

"Oh." Fletched said, obviously not understanding.

"When someone moves it disturbs the air and he can sense it." She explained patiently.

"Oh." He said with obvious comprehension. Valkyrie shook her head and followed Skulduggery. They walked silently down the corridor until Skulduggery stopped outside one of the doors. He nodded to Valkyrie and held up three fingers. Two. One.

* * *

They slammed air into the door and it burst open. All three rushed in and froze. Serpine was standing a few paces away and that alone would have been enough to stop them but there was also Billy-Ray Sanguine standing in the corner, holding Genesis with his Razor by her throat, and Dusk had Tanith pinned to the wall and his teeth inches away from her throat. "I suggest that you don't try anything or your friends will be killed."

"Serpine, how many times must I kill you?" Skulduggery growled.

He smiled slowly. "At least once more."

"That can be arranged." Valkyrie muttered.

"Very funny." He picked up three seta of hand cuffs and threw them. "Put them on or Dusk will bite Tanith." Dusk moved in close, baring his teeth, and Tanith tried to pull away.

"How do we know he won't bite her anyway?" Skulduggery asked, playing for time.

"You don't. I'm counting to ten. One." He paused and looked at them. They were ridiculously still. "Two…three…four…five." Tanith bit her lip and stared straight ahead. "Six…seven." Valkyrie sighed and picked up one of the pairs of handcuffs. Skulduggery and Fletcher picked them up as well and within a couple more seconds they were all cuffed. "That's better. Dusk…" Dusk smiled and sank his teeth into Tanith's neck. She screamed as they cut deep into her.

* * *

The shouts from Valkyrie, Skulduggery and Fletcher seemed to be a long way away from Tanith as felt Dusk suck her life out of her. She gasped but the pain was fading. Her knees collapsed and she would have crumpled if Dusk wasn't latched onto her neck. She felt weaker as more blood was drained from her body. There is a point, after too much blood has been lost, of no return. Fortunately, Dusk released Tanith before that point. She fell and didn't try to get back up. Her body was cold and her eyes half shut. Valkyrie took a step towards her and Serpine raised his red right hand until it was pointed at Tanith. "I wouldn't." Was all he said. Valkyrie stopped, glaring furiously at him. Dusk was watching the proceedings with little interest, occasionally glancing down at Tanith who was still lying on the floor, motionless.

* * *

**Just realised, it's the Queen's real birthday today and I am 16 and 5 months. **


	10. Picking locks

As she woke up, Tanith groaned. She really hated vampires. She felt a wet cloth on her forehead and opened her eyes to see a young girl and it took her a few more moments to realise that it was Genesis. The girl smiled at her tiredly looked away for just long enough to say quietly, "she's awake." Before turning back. "How do you feel?"

"Drained." She said quietly.

"Most people do after a vampire attack." She said, not missing the double meaning. "But really, how thirsty are you?" She asked, not sounding at all serious.

Tanith smiled. "I think that I could manage a body or so at the moment." She joked.

"I wasn't offering." Genesis looked around again and her expression changed to be serious. "Are you thirsty?"

"Only if it's water." Tanith said almost seriously. Genesis picked up a cup and helped her to drink. Tanith noticed how frail Genesis looked. Her eyes were sunken and looked like she had had several nights without sleep and she was too thin. "How are you?" She asked once she'd had enough to drink.

"I'll live." She smiled slightly but it didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

Skulduggery, Fletcher and Valkyrie watched Tanith and Genesis with trepidation, worried that Tanith might start trying to eat her. Genesis looked up. "She's alright."

"For a couple of days, anyway." Tanith said, pushing herself up.

"Lie down or you might faint." Genesis said, pushing her back down. "Stay still. You lost a lot of blood."

"Happens to most people who have a run in with a vampire." She said weakly. Genesis put a hand on her forehead and frowned.

She looked back at Skulduggery. "She's got a temperature."  
"That would be her body fighting becoming a vampire." Skulduggery said, looking worried despite the absence of a face. "We might have a slight problem in a couple of days."

"So we need to escape." Valkyrie said. "How?"

"I don't suppose that anyone knows how to pick these handcuffs." Fletcher said. "Because if you can then I can get us out." He smiled.

"Come here." Skulduggery said. "Let's see how good they are. If we're lucky they won't have done anything to make them un-pickable." They all watched as Skulduggery fiddled with the lock.

After five minutes Tanith sighed and whispered to Genesis, "I don't think we're lucky."

"I heard that." Skulduggery said without looking back and Valkyrie suppressed a snigger.

"No you didn't." Tanith said and looked back and Genesis who was looking bemused. "What's wrong?"

"It's like this is a common occurrence for you. Is no-one else worried at all?"

"Sure we are but there's no point being pessimistic. Doesn't help at all." Genesis nodded, looking at her as if she was mad.

* * *

Almost half an hour passed before Skulduggery stood up straight with a smug look and there was a click. "I," He said, "am brilliant." Valkyrie rolled her eyes and Fletcher disappeared and reappeared next to her with a crack.

"Ready to go?" He asked with a grin.


	11. A brilliant plan indeed

**I know I stole the title from one of the Skulduggery books but I didn't think it was too wrong as most of the characters are also from the books.**

**It might be a while before I update again because I have GCSEs coming up and I need to get ready for them. Sorry in advance.**

**And sorry it's short but I thought it was better than nothing.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Fletcher gathered all of them into one cell and teleported them. Or tried to. They all stumbled, not because they moved but because they expected to and didn't. "Well, that is inconvenient." Skulduggery muttered.

"Back to the drawing board." Valkyrie said with a slight smile. The door opened with a bang causing Fletcher and Genesis to jump. Serpine stood in front of them.

* * *

He looked over the group slowly, as though looking for strengths and weaknesses. Genesis didn't look at him whereas Tanith glared, despite being close to collapsing. The seconds stretched into minutes and Skulduggery through a look at Valkyrie. She gave him a secret smile in return. "You didn't actually think that you would escape that easily, did you?"

"It was more a vague hope." Skulduggery said calmly, deliberately moving forward to block Genesis from view. "Fletcher." Skulduggery said, without looking away from Serpine. "Do you think that you could teleport anywhere in the castle? Maybe just a few metres away?" There was a pop and Fletcher appeared beside Serpine and collapsed, unconscious. Genesis gasped and Valkyrie took an involuntary step forward even though there were bars between her and Fletcher's still body.

Serpine sighed. "I had hoped for something more impressive." He turned Fletcher over with the two of one shoe. "I expected more from you."

"Well, I'm sure we can oblige. As long as we aren't killed by Tanith. No offence meant." He shot over his shoulder.

"None taken." Tanith reassured him, still glaring and swaying.

Serpine looked more than slightly underwhelmed by the conversation. "Enough chatter." He cut in sharply. "Genesis, come here." Valkyrie moved to stand beside Skulduggery so they were both blocking her from view.

"Leave her alone." Skulduggery growled in a low voice.

* * *

Serpine smiled. "You're rather protective. Why is that? Does she remind you of someone? She reminds me of someone."

"Don't even think about it."

"How are you going to stop me?" He put his left hand out and Valkyrie screamed for a moment before collapsing, almost unconscious, on the floor. Skulduggery knelt beside her and checked her pulse. "Either Genesis comes here or Valkyrie will be hurt. It's your choice." Serpine said, obviously enjoying the power he had. Skulduggery stood up, looking murderous.

"No," a small voice came from behind Skulduggery and Genesis pushed past him. "Leave her alone." She walked towards the cell door. Serpine smiled evilly and unlocked the cage door. Genesis walked out slowly, looking terrified but determined, a lot like Valkyrie in some ways, Skulduggery thought. Serpine relocked the cage door after kicking Fletcher through. He looked down at the girl in front of him, contemplating her. She was only a couple of inches shorter than him but obviously intimidated. Her eyes were downcast and there were slight tremors running though her body. Without warning he backhanded her and she hit the wall hard. Blood began to gather below her head and she didn't move apart from light breathes. Tanith thought that she looked more peaceful than she had ever seen her.

* * *

**Didn't quite go as planned. I couldn't let them escape that easily though, could I? I'll update soon (I hope). Please review and any ideas for what to put next would be good because I'm getting writer's block.**


	12. In Pain

**Sorry it took so long but I've been revising for GCSEs. I will try to update tomorrow but it might not be possible.**

* * *

Serpine watched as Genesis began to wake up. She groaned and her eyelids flickered. There were thick ropes around where wrists, waist, shoulders and ankles which held her to the chair. The chair itself was high-backed, made of metal and carved with symbols to make it impossible for her to do magic. The moment Genesis realised where she was she pulled against the ropes and Serpine smiled. "Hello child." He said softly and she jerked her head up to look at him. He nodded towards a camera high in the corner of the room. "Your friends will be able to see you. I'm particularly keen for Skulduggery to see you. You look a lot like his daughter but, in this reality, I killed her a long time ago." He walked around Genesis until he was behind her. "You're a lot like her you know. She was only about eighteen when she died and you've grown to look more and more like her." He looked up at the camera. "Wouldn't you agree, Skulduggery?"

* * *

In the cells, Skulduggery looked furiously at the screen. Valkyrie touched his shoulder and he spun around. She shrank away from him, afraid. "Skulduggery?" She said softly.

"What?" He growled.

"We are going to get her back. You know that, right? We'll come up with something." He didn't answer as he turned around and looked at the screen again.

* * *

Genesis didn't do anything as Serpine spoke. She was sort of hoping that if she just sat there he would get bored and leave her alone but the chances of that were probably about one in a million. She jerked and gasped when he put his hands on her shoulders. "I hope that you have been listening because if I find out that you haven't been I will make sure you regret it." She muttered something and he moved around the chair and slapped her in one movement. "What did you say?" He asked slowly.

"I said that I regret being around you." She snapped.

He put his face far too close to hers and whispered, "You will regret that." He took several steps away. He began to move his fingers in a wave motion and Genesis screamed, straining against the ropes holding her still.

* * *

Skulduggery cursed as Genesis writhed against the ropes holding her still. Serpine stopped and she went limp, gasping for breath and looking pale. "That's it." Tanith said, swaying as she stood up. "We are not staying here any longer. She needs help."

"How do we get to her?" Fletcher asked, finally waking up.

"Fletcher." Valkyrie shrieked and almost knocked him over in a hug. Then she pulled away and punched his arm, hard.

"Ow!" He complained, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"Not waking up sooner." There was another scream from the speakers and they all looked at the screen.

"S***. What happened?" Fletcher asked when he saw Genesis.

"Fletcher, language." Valkyrie admonished, trying to hit him but he dodged.

"Fletcher, do you know why you collapsed?" Tanith asked.

"Yeah, I tried to teleport Serpine into this place."

"So you could teleport us out?"

"I think so but I don't know." There was another scream and they all winced.

Valkyrie took a deep breath. "We don't have a choice."

"True." Skulduggery agreed. "But how are we going to get out of these?" He asked, holding his wrists and the shackles up.

"Oh, I might be able to help with that." Fletcher held up a ring with several keys on it. The others stared at him. "What? I took them out of his pocket just before I collapsed." He said defensively.

* * *

The only sound in the torture room was Genesis' loud breathes. She was completely white and covered in a sheen of sweat. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused, too exhausted to fight back. She barely noticed as Serpine cleaned the inside of her elbow with cotton wool. When he pushed a large needle into her arm she gasped and her eyes focused on him. A thick black liquid entered her arm. He did the same with her other arm except that the new one was taking blood out of her body. Slowly her blood started to run a darker colour as more and more of it was replaced with the new liquid. Then the door slammed open.


	13. Escaping

**I might not be able to update for a while because of school but I will try to.**

* * *

Skulduggery raced through the corridors and Valkyrie and Fletcher supported Tanith and followed him as fast as possible. After a few minutes trying to catch up with Skulduggery they almost ran into him as he stopped just around a corner. He hand his hand out, palm up, and was reading the air. "Third door on the left." He whispered.

"Excellent." Tanith smiled.

"You are staying here." Valkyrie told her. "We can't have you fainting."

"And how are you going to stop me?" She asked and almost fell over. Fletcher helped her sit down. "Okay, you win this time."

"Who's in there?" Valkyrie asked.

"Just Serpine and Genesis." He said, still reading the air.

"She's been rather quiet." Fletcher pointed out.

"Yes she has. I vote for a surprise attack." Skulduggery said.

"So do I." Both Fletcher and Valkyrie said.

* * *

Skulduggery held up three fingers…two…one. He pushed at the air and the door flew inwards. Valkyrie rushed in, a fireball in each hand and Fletcher teleported to the other side of the room where Genesis was. Serpine looked shocked for a second before regaining his composure. "Skulduggery Pleasant. How did you get out?"

"Nefarious Serpine, you are under arrest for kidnapping, torture, attacking sanctuary officials and, I don't know, possibly being generally nasty. You have the right to very little as far as I'm concerned." Skulduggery said, pulling out some handcuffs.

"And you really think that I will come quietly with you?" He asked.

"Actually I was hoping that you wouldn't." He pushed at the air and sent Serpine hurtling back into the wall. The wall which began to crack and Serpine disappeared inside it. "Sanguine."

* * *

There was the sound of a scuffle just outside the room and Tanith appeared, holding two unconscious figures. "Looking for these?" She asked grinning. "I've wanted to do that to Sanguine for a long time." She let both of them fall and Skulduggery cuffed them quickly. Valkyrie and Fletcher were kneeling beside Genesis who looked like she had a fever. She was completely white and sweating but also shivering and barely conscious. Skulduggery crossed the room and crouched next to her, examining the tubes which were still pumping the black liquid through her body.

"Fletcher, go and get Doctor Nye and tell the elders what has happened. Quickly." Fletcher nodded and disappeared.

* * *

Under a minute later Fletcher reappeared with Nye. It quickly moved over to Genesis and started examining the machines. There was silence until Nye stood up. "It appears that she has had her blood replaced by a magic carrying solution. She should be fine after a blood transfusion but until then no-one should touch her."

"Why not?" Valkyrie asked.

"Because I don't know what will happen if you do. It is likely that the liquid not being continuously replaced will have some adverse effects or the magic might start leaking though her skin." Nye snapped. It started to take the needles out of her arms and she moaned.

"Skulduggery." She whispered barely opening her eyes.

"I'm here Genesis. We're going to get you out of here as soon as possible. I promise." He spoke softly.

"It hurts." She turned her head to him slightly.

"I know. Doctor Nye will stop it hurting as soon as possible." Genesis whimpered as Nye touched her forehead and then lifted her.

"Fletcher." He teleported them and then came back.

"Tanith, Dr. Nye wants me to take you to the infirmary so it can sort you out."

"I'm not complaining." Tanith said as they disappeared.


	14. Fading Demons

**Last chapter. **

**I am completely obsesed with Demons by Imagine Dragons. One week tomorrow until my first GCSE but it's Maths which is okay for me. I have so much work to do and I hate Latin so much. Our teacher makes it so obvious that a couple of us aren't as good at it as other people.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, followed or just read it. :)**

* * *

Tanith pocked her head around the door and Genesis nodded for her to come in. "How do you feel?" Tanith asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"A lot better, thanks. How about you?"

"Well, I'm not going to turn into a vampire so I guess I'm fine. I really must pay Dusk a call sometime soon. We need to have a little chat." Genesis smiled. "Do you know where you're going to go now?"

"No, but I'll probably go back to England and English Sanctuary will sort everything out."

"Actually, I've been talking to Ghastly and Skulduggery and Ghastly has been talking to the English Sanctuary and they…" She was interrupted as the door opened and Valkyrie came in.

"Hey, Tanith. Hey, Genesis. Have you told her yet?"

"No, I was just about to."

"Tell me what?" Genesis asked, frowning.

"If you want to you can stay in Ireland and live with Valkyrie and Skulduggery and I will train you." Tanith said.

"Seriously?" She looked disbelievingly between the two women.

"Yep. You don't have to decide yet but the offer's there."

"I want to stay here. There's not really anything for me to go back to anymore."

"I'll tell Ghastly then." Tanith said, hopping off the bed.

* * *

Half an hour later Genesis, Valkyrie and Tanith were chatting when the door opened again and Skulduggery stuck his head in. "Guess who the Cleavers found."

"Who?" Valkyrie asked.

"Cruel, Sanguine and Dusk. They're in interrogation now with Serpine who is now conscious.

The other three left and Genesis sighed heavily. She was safe at last and she had a feeling that the rest of her life was going to be eventful.

* * *

A week later Genesis had moved into Gordon's old house and started having lessons with Skulduggery, Tanith and Valkyrie. She was still dealing with the psychological effects of her two years imprisonment but she didn't mind too much. They had decided that she wouldn't go back to school as she would have to catch up two years but she did have to do the work and do the exams in case she decided to leave the magic world. Skulduggery and Valkyrie had been given that week off and spent most of it with Genesis and Tanith.

* * *

Tanith, Valkyrie and Genesis were waiting for Skulduggery, who was late. They were trying to decide which TV show was best. Genesis said that it was Star Trek: Voyager, Tanith said NCIS and Valkyrie said Sherlock. Skulduggery burst through the door and Genesis flinched. "We have a new case." He announced. Ghastly walked in after him and gave Tanith a kiss. "You really ruined the tension just then." Skulduggery complained. "Come on." They all started towards the front door but Skulduggery stopped Genesis. "Where do you think you're going?"

"With you." She said, smiling sweetly. She had expected this conversation.

"It's too dangerous."

"You took Valkyrie with you before she had taken a name and she was only 12."

"Well, you should be working."

"What about I let my reflection do the work and I will come with you and get some practical work experience?" She smiled, knowing that he couldn't get around that.

"It's not the same."

"It was for Val, so why shouldn't it be for me?"

Skulduggery seemed to try to come up with a reason but gave up. "Fine, you can come. Let's sort out your reflection." Genesis grinned and followed him up the stairs to a mirror.


End file.
